The present invention relates to a sliding member for which a high degree of wear resistance is required for use in an internal combustion engine.
The working conditions of an internal combustion engine have recently become increasingly severe due to the required high output and high speed of rotation, the effects of pollution control devices, and other factors. Accordingly, sliding parts in the engine need an improved wear resistance.
There are generally known two techniques for improving the wear resistance of such sliding parts. One of these is plating such as chromium plating or nickel composite plating. The other technique is the application by spraying of molybdenum or a mixture of various components. Both techniques, however, fail to satisfy the present requirements for a high degree of wear resistance.